In general, currently available portable compact disc players in the consumer marker are manufactured with separate `open` and `hold` function actuator buttons. However, in practice and in use it has been found that the use of two separate actuator buttons has a distinct disadvantage.
More specifically, when the `open` mode of the actuator button is activated by depressing the button, the `open` function is achieved by opening the already `closed` protective cover of the portable CD player. The mechanism of the actuator button is configured entirely by mechanical means to release a catch that secures the protective cover in its closed position. The protective cover is advantageously spring loaded to automatically `open` the cover upon release and is advantageously hinged to the chassis of the CD player. In the `closed` position of the protective cover, the cover activates an electric switch that turns `ON` or activates the electrical power to the entire portable CD player. In the `open` position of the protective cover, the cover disables this electric switch, thus turning `OFF` or deactivating electrical power to the entire CD player.
The `hold` mode of the actuator button is activated by performing a `slide` action wherein the actuator button is locked in this `slide` position while an electrical switch is activated which electronically disables the use of all of the actuator buttons such as `fast forward`, `fast reverse`, `play`, etc. (the TAC buttons on the CD player. The `hold` mode protects all of the TAC buttons of the CD player from causing any accidental interruption of the current playing CD program.
However, if for any reason, the `open` actuator button is accidentally or deliberately operated during the period while the `hold` mode is in operation or asserted, the `open` actuator button releases the catch that secures the protective cover and when the cover reaches its open position, the electrical switch is activated that immediately turns `OFF` the electrical power to the entire CD player. As a result the function of the `hold` mode is overwritten thus defeating the purpose of the `hold` mode.
In general, portable CD players are prone to accidental operation of the `open` mode of the actuator button. In particular, if any such accidental operation occurred during the period the `hold` actuator button is depressed, the CD program must be reset each time the protective cover is accidentally opened thereby causing the attendant inconveniences resulting therefrom.
The actuator button of the present invention aims to overcome the above limitations and shortcomings of the prior are by introducing features that enable the portable CD player to be operated such that accidental opening of the protective cover is eliminated when the `hold` actuator button is depressed.